The Hunt Begins
by Miss-DNL
Summary: A short story about a Yautja that take up the nickname 'Jegeren' during a hunt in New York City. I don't own Predators I do own the characters. Rated for Gore.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunt Begins  
By DNL

Chapter 1: The Hunter Lands

It was a hot night in New York as summer began to peak to its hottest point. The city that never slept was having one of its restless nights as robbers, murders, thugs, and drug deals had their way with the city. The cops tried hard as they could, the good ones anyhow while the corrupted ones made deals with the criminals to get some extra dough. While some of the criminals enjoyed their wrong doing others the more supernatural believing began to worry about the demon who makes trophies of men, or "El Demonio que hace trofeos de los hombres" as he's called in Spanish, showing up as he was attracted to the heat of summer. The hunter was fond of killing criminals due their violent nature and who faced him ended with their skull being removed…

Out in the outskirts of the city the air was quitter than in the crowded city area but in the distance of the sky a star began to move rapidly. A group of teenagers stared in wonderment believing it was a shooting star and began point at it in awe. Quickly they found out something was wrong the 'star' was moving awfully fast and towards them. When it was about the size of a horse in their perspective they scattered fearfully. The 'star' continued its course and landed carefully in a secluded are on the edge of the city. The object was actually a StarCraft or a spaceship about the size of a home maybe a little bigger it was rather sleek the front had a scaled front once the engine turned off the scaled front folded down and a large creature jumped out of it and the front closed up.

The alien creature was crouched down standing on its black clawed toes and its head jerked left and right as it looked around at its surroundings. Satisfied with the fact it was completely alone the sand colored creature with reddish brown markings stood up straight. In an upright position the lightly armored being was seven foot four not only tall the creature was also very muscular. Turning back to his ship the being turned his right metal gauntlet which had a computer like device on the side. After pressing a couple of things the ship vanished into thin air, it was covered in a cloaking devise.

Looking around more the big creature gazed at the high rock walls that surrounded his ship there was one gap in the rock structure. There were some lose boulders a top on of the cliff tops. On his left shoulder a small rectangular like cannon object moved into place. From behind its red lined helmet the alien saw in inferred it activated its cannon's targeting system which was a dashed triangle. The cannon reacted fallowing a laser guided system that was three dots forming a triangle. The cannon charged an electric blue energy before it fired off a rapid burst of plasma energy at the boulders. On impact the boulders were shot off of their perch and tumbled down filling the gap in the stone area.

Once the dirt cloud cleared the creature grunted approvingly at the result, (That ought to keep the humans out until I set up a true base…) the alien male thought calmly as he walked over the rubble. With a strong leap he jumped onto a boulder then onto another and soon he was on top of the heap of rocks after angling his body the alien being jumped off of the pile of boulders and rubble and on to a tree before continuing deeper into the woods. While the being was running through the trees like he was walking on the ground then he suddenly stopped.

Zooming in using his helmet the alien being spotted five humans from what he could tell they were adolescent. Tilting its head the extraterrestrial made a curious clicking noise and zoomed in further listening carefully to what his scanner could pick up of their conversation. To be careful, even though it was dark, the alien turned to his wrist computer and activated a light bending device a cloaking device. Now he was basically invisible to them especially since it was dark.

"What was that? A meteor?" One male teen asked a loud as he carefully looked around the sky.

"I didn't hear a crash…" A female said warily as she stood next to what another male. After a pause she continued, "Did you guys?" She asked fearfully.

The male next to her shook his head, "No, but I did hear a rockslide…" The others looked at each other exchanging wary or fearful glances with each other.

The female seemed to have had enough of the situation and headed back towards the city, "That's it I'm out of here I'm not having some alien or whatever sucking my brain out or anything!" She yelled fearfully as she stomped away. The male that was next to her, who was perhaps her mate, looked at the others before running after her. He didn't say anything but he appeared to be equally freaked out as her.

"I'm with Catherin on this…besides….it's a little late for my taste." The first male said sheepishly as he looked at the other two guys who'd remained silent. "Plus she's the one with the car…" He said warily as he rushed after the two lovers.

The alien in the tree watched them go. Luckily for them they were all unarmed so he had no interest in perusing them. The female was wrong however he wouldn't have sucked their brains out no…what he would have done may be considered worse. The reason he'd come here was because of the humans not because they'd found something, not this time anyway. It was because of what his race was. His race the Yautja were all hunters and humans were considered worthy prey to hunt and make into trophies. After becoming a blooded hunter by successfully hunting a Serpent or what the humans called a Xenomorph he decided to come and live on Earth with the option of returning to his clan when he wished the hunter felt no pressure or shame in his decision.

Arriving at the very edge of the city the hunter looked out at it. The buildings were tall and the lights were many. Standing in a tree the Predator felt himself grow excited all the buildings meant plenty of human prey to hunt. Still invisible the hunter leaps onto a building rooftop then ran off and jumped onto another quickly the cloaked being disappeared into the concrete jungle.

Walking alone at night in the down town part of New York city a woman who bore signs of being pregnant, her belly showed the tell-tale bump. She was heading home after a long day of running errands. Normally like this she wouldn't do anything but after her divorce she had little choice. Knowing that where she lived was dangerous she had a concealed gun and knife handy just in case. "I hate this god damned city…" She muttered to herself bitterly as she walked along in the night passing by lamppost after lamppost that lined the sidewalk. "Someone should off and kill every last thug and gangster…" The woman continued bitterly she was an angry vengeful woman with pent up anger and hate towards every last criminal. She didn't believe the penalties that the justice system gave were enough to deter criminals. The state of New York was proof enough for her.

As the pregnant woman passed by an alleyway she was suddenly grabbed by three men and tossed against the wall. With a groan she looked up at the three men quickly she knew they were in a gang. They all looked like cliché gangsters but then again they could just be random thugs it was hard to tell at times.

"Hand over your money bitch." One scrawny guy threatened. It appeared that he may be a drug addict he was shaky enough to be one. In his shaky hand he held a knife, a pretty big one. On each side of him were more muscular men acting like enforcers or bodyguards. "Do what I say and things…won't get messy~." He sneered with a crooked grin.

The woman glared angrily and pulled out her gun, "How about you back the fuck off!?" She growled defiantly as she waved the gun between the three men.

Momentarily the men backed off but when the led scrawny guy gave the other two a look the bigger men suddenly grabbed her arm. In retaliation the woman fired off a round from her handgun. The bullet hit the thug leader in the shoulder the man screamed in pain as he back up. Gripping his shoulder the man scowled angrily and pointed his knife at the defiant victim, "Screw this I'm gonna kill this bitch! So hold'er still so I can cut her fat neck!" The criminal ordered. His men held the woman against the wall with only a little difficulty.

"Let me go you mother fucking bastards!" The woman screamed angrily and with a frightened undertone. She kicked and screamed some more the woman wasn't just afraid for herself she also feared for her unborn child.

Up on a nearby roof her screams of anger was heard but not by a Good Samaritan it was the alien hunter. He'd been wandering by when he heard the woman's screams. With a surprised grunt he walked over to the edge of the rooftop looking down he saw the situation. Noticing something was different about the female human from the others he zoomed in on her. The hunter was surprised to see she was pregnant. This mad him angry at her attackers, (Cowardly weaklings killing a pregnant female this could disturb the hunt! I can fix this mess…) First he checked if they were armed and they were which was perfect.

Pulling out a disk shaped object from its holster on his side immediately wave liked blades shot out from the sides. The inner disk had some lights turn on. From his helmet he pointed it at one of the muscular men that was holding the woman still. With a well-aimed toss the Smart Disk flew towards its target and easily decapitated the man. With the head cut off the body fell limp and began to bleed out from the open neck. The head unfortunately fell in front of the woman causing her to scream and kick it away.

"What the fuck!?" The leader said speechlessly as he stared at the disk weapon that was now stuck into the brick wall of a building and his decapitated henchmen fell to the floor. Whipping blood off of his face he turned his attention away from the woman he was going to kill and looked up onto the roof behind him but he didn't see anything there. Hearing a scream he turned and saw his other crony getting dragged away. "W-what the hell is going on!?" The druggy yelled frightfully as he ran towards his where his henchman was being dragged away. The criminal was desperate to see what he was going up against so he could at least figure out how to deal with it.

When he turned a corner he unluckily managed to catch the sight of his other muscle man getting his torn off of an invisible assailant. The sight of the spinal cord coming out of the body, blood dripping out; pouring momentarily, made the criminals guts churn sickly. While the skull of the other thug was floating in midair like it was being held up the drug thug felt like he was being watched. An ominous clicking noise alerted him to a presence he couldn't see. Pulling out a gun while still holding his knife he fearfully looked around, "Where are you…y-you coward!" He stuttered as his heart raced faster than a speeding train. The thug could hear the killer coming closer and closer all the while a shape started to form. The figure was hard to make out only an outline could be seen and all he could tell was it was tall…with a powerful build. A total feeling of helplessness over took the previously aggressive human and he stood there like a deer caught in care headlights.

The sound of metal being unsheathed was heard before a pain filled scream tore through the night air. The former victim slowly and fearfully walked over to the area the scream came from. She covered her mouth to avoid gasping when she found the gruesome murder scene. The man that was going to kill her head had been removed along with the spine on his chest were two huge gash marks that were still dripping blood. His decapitated body was on the ground sprawled out a pool of blood still expanding. The air was soaked in the sharp bitter metallic smell of blood and death. Cautiously the pregnant woman crept into the alleyway, "H-hello…anyone here?" She said aloud. The woman gulped when no answer was heard and at first slowly walked backwards before breaking into a full on run.

Up above the hunter watched her leave and made a satisfied trilling noise and stood upright. Looking down at his hand he was met by the terrified face of the last human that he'd decapitated. Grinning he felt triumphant these three were his first successful human hunt. When he didn't pick the human's heartbeat on his sensors the Predator jumped down from the rooftop and finished his hunt. He retrieved his smart disk whipped it off and returned it to its holster. He picked up the third humans head and placed it in a small bag and leaps easily back onto the rooftop and ran into the night.

Standing on the top of a skyscraper the hunter peered out into the thriving city. Still excited from his previous first human hunt his heart pounded in his chest this was the place he was sure of it. The city was a man made jungle. The humans may have made it to live in but he was going to make it his hunting ground. He soon would be feared by all the gangs in the city even if they didn't believe he existed…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Interesting Hunt

"Dang…I've never seen anything like this…" A cop by the name of Mackenzie said speechlessly. He'd seen some gory things in his time but…a killer that took the skulls of his victims was certainly new. Standing up right his scratched his short clean cut hair, "It's a blood bath and full grown men torn apart like this must have taken brute strength and one hell of a good weapon." Shaking his head he continued, "I honestly don't know what to make of this. Does the witness have any good information?" He asked his partner Boris.

Boris shook his head, "No all she said was while they were holding her against the wall a razor edged disk of some sort came down and cute one's head off. After that she said one was dragged off the leader went to help but they were both kill within minutes. The whole time she didn't see who did it." He reported dumbfounded. Shaking his head he looked at the two corpses, "Taking out three men single handedly and ripping their heads off must be one hell of a guy…but what about the motive? Was he saving the girl?" He asked his older partner.

Mackenzie sighed, "Can't be sure he would have probably shown himself then…for now let's just get the bodies to the coroner for now. Tag all the evidence the usual and pray to god that this doesn't happen again." He said grimly as he walked away from the bloody scene.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen…the hunter had already set his sights on his next targets. The young adult male Yautja warrior clicked his mandibles from behind his bio hunting helmet as he observed a drug dealer return to his nice car. The drug dealer was a member of the feared Reyes or Kings they were violent and killed anyone that failed them or crossed them. Heavily armed they would be good trophies for him. Jumping skillfully and quickly the Predator easily fallowed the car by jumping along the rooftop while cloaked.

While the night began to set the drug dealer stopped in front of a warehouse. The gangster got out of the car and went into the building. The hunter landed on another warehouse in front of it. Clicking eagerly he looked at the newest additions to his outfit on his lower torso armor a skull was attached with three brown leather strips coming out ending with red beads. He also now had a thin strap across his chest with two human skulls. They were the skulls of the humans he had killed. It was simple to remove the flesh and brain and cleaning the blood off was fun for him. Now the new skulls were pearly white even had slight shine to them. Soon however he need construct a hide out with a trophy room to mount the skulls of his prey.

Zooming in on the warehouse he counted the number of humans inside. The Predator clicked excitedly when he saw twelve men inside all armed. They seemed to be handling drug distribution but that didn't matter to the alien hunter. With a strong leap the hunter landed on the roof of the building rather quietly for his large size. Sneaking towards the back of the building the hunter carefully opens up a part of the glass ceiling then drops down onto a shelf. The large reddish brown patterned alien froze when one of the men heard him drop down.

"I didn't hear anything Ricky get back to work you lazy son of a bitch!" The head man said sternly as he lit a cigarette and leaned back in a chair with his feet propped on a desk that was out of place in the warehouse.

The hunter stayed crouched on the tall shelf deciding who to target first. The choice was made for him when one the men picked up and carried a box toward his location. When he was behind the shelf the hunter was perched on the hunter jumped down behind him. The alien hunter quickly covered his mouth from the other wrist gauntlet a pair of half arrow tipped blades popped out with a deadly metallic scrapping sound. Before the human could struggle the hunter slit his throat then let him drop to the floor when he finished bleeding to death.

The hunter snapped his head back up to the top of the shelf his 'dreads' whipped back. With easy jump he was back on his perch before getting to the rest of them he figured he'd better look around. There were two exits in the building the one in the front and the one in the back. The fuse box for the lights was near the back door. Most of the men were near the front of the building. The guns they carried were hand guns but there were several more powerful guns near them on a table. Two of the guns were shot guns the others semi-automatic rifles.

Clicking happily to himself the hunter quickly formulated a plan and turned towards the rear exit and leapt towards it. Pulling out a net from his gauntlet's net gun he set up a net trap but just in case used his wrist blades to easily destroy the door handle. Then last but not least he crept over to the fuse box with a strong swing he bust the box. Standing back he saw a few sparks fly off of it as the lights instantly went off.

The hunter pleased with his plan falling into placed leapt, once again, back onto the shelf then after a few more shelves landed on the first one. As expected the humans were confused and panicking at the sudden lack of lighting. Knowing they'd gather themselves soon the hunter leapt down and silently rushed to the door and knocked its handle off thus trapping the humans inside. Moment later when the invisible hunter stepped back a human came over to the door and attempted to open the door.

"What the hell? Where's the-" Suddenly an excruciating pain in his chest caused blood to squirt out of his mouth. Weakly the gangster looked down at his chest. He didn't see anything just what seemed to be free floating blood. Moments later the criminal died with a weak gasped.

Noticing their comrade fall to the ground stone cold dead the other thugs drew their weapons and began to shoot in the area that he had died. The leader held his hand up and his men stopped firing. Carefully they looked around the area. With what little light the glass ceiling let in from the moon the head guy scanned the area. Nothing…

"Where the hell did he go?" One thug said as he looked around for his comrade's killer but it was in vain the killer was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly one man's neck was sliced open then the one's next to him was lifted up and his head was suddenly torn off and floated in midair, blood pour from the severed neck like a faucet. Frightened yells rang through the air as the Hispanic gangsters fired at what they thought to be a ghost. Some of the bullets seemed to be bouncing off of a metallic substance but the thugs where too frightened to notice. Yet another man fell when his chest was pierced.

Quickly the humans ran to the back of the warehouse some still screaming. The hunter clicked disappointedly he was hopping the humans would fight back more but then again if they were cornered they'd probably fight back. Slowly and quietly the extraterrestrial hunter walked towards where its prey was heading. He wasn't worried about them escaping because there was no way of escape.

Slowly and quietly the hunter spotted a straggler. He was a fatter human causing the Predator to wonder how he'd even joined the pack but that didn't matter. Like the others he was the hunter's prey now. The hunter's Plasma Caster moved into position after the hunter took aim it charged a blast then fired. When the electric blue energy the human a big chuck of the man's back was blown open leaving a big hole. Normally a fit human's whole torso would have been blown to bits by a charged blast but it mattered little. Calmly the hunter walked over towards the back for the warehouse and watched the seven remaining gangsters rush over to what they thought was their salvation.

Suddenly the swishing of a net and screams of the adult human males were heard, the net trap had been activated. Soon the Yautja hunter saw that four of the Reyes had been caught. Three including the leader looked around frantically trying to figure out what was going on. Two of them tried to pull down their friends down.

"Their trapped inside some kind of net ugh I can't break them free!" One thug grunted roughly as he and another grunt tried to break them out. Letting out a rough grunt he looked down at his finger, "Dammit it must be made of metal or somethin." He growled frustratingly.

The leader suddenly went pale and back up, "It him…" He said fearfully. Confused his two men stopped what they were doing and looked at where their boss was looking. Both quickly became as pale as their boss when they saw a large over seven foot tall figure materialize out of thin air. "You're the demon that makes trophies of men!" He yelled loudly.

"N-no way demons don't exist!" The other goon yelled in protest.

"Does that really matter right now!?" The first grunt said as he fearfully stared down the hunter his gun aimed and ready to fire.

The hunter normally walked over to his prey watching them carefully. Judging by were the one that actually had his gun out the Yautja male had nothing to fear so when the male human opened fire the bullets harmlessly bounced off of his chest armor. The alien hunter lunged quickly at the Reyes grunt when he shifted his aim to his unprotected area on his torso. Lifting him up by the neck with on hand he took aim at his neck and with a quick motion the hunter tore off the human's neck. Blood dripped rapidly from the sever neck an expression of fear stuck to the heads face.

Alerted by a furious scream the Predator quickly shifted his attention to the other Reyes flunky the man had a shot gun. That wasn't good. Quickly he jumped out of the way but it seemed the human wasn't a good shot. That put the Yautja warrior at ease a little. The bad thing was the human was afraid and cornered and his mind and body was going in overdrive in attempt to save himself. This combined with the power of the gun made him very dangerous. Another round went off and it managed to nick the hunter on the arm. The two humans were surprised to see slightly glowing green blood come from the wound.

"What the fuck…are you?" The man with the shotgun said slowly eyes wide and filled with fear.

The hunter looked at his wound a moment before let a low almost demonic growl startling the humans. It was obvious to them they had made him angry. In a flash the cannon on his shoulder fired off a plasma energy blast at the man with the shot gun. The low quick charge was enough to wound the human and throw him back but not kill him. With a well-aimed lung the Yautja leapt onto the man chest causing to him yelp in pain because of his heavy weight. The aggravated hunter jammed his wrist blades into the humans eyes making it scream briefly before death. With the two goons dead he rose up and looked at the leader. Sadly his prey was cowering pitifully. The Yautja hunter grunted disappointedly but he still wasn't about to let him live.

Since he was the leader the hunter figured it would be appropriate to give his all. Pull something off of the back of his belt the hunter revealed a staff about as long as his for arm. The Reyes drug dealer looked confused as to what that was supposed to do. It wasn't very long and didn't look all too dangerous; however; in a flash the staff extended to being a little longer than the hunters arm. On each end was a razor sharp arrow head tip. It was called a Combi-Stick. The drug distributor in charge of that area fell to his knees but his gun still in his hand and he pushed himself again the wall next to the door with his feet.

"Now this is just pathetic…" The Yautja grunted disgustedly knowing the human couldn't understand him but sadly he had a hunt to finish. He raised the arm that held the Combi-Staff about to spear the man when suddenly the human fired his gun, nailing him in the side just under his armor. Grinning impressed the alien hunter looked down at the human who'd apparently found his will to live but it was too late to save himself, "Not bad~." He clicked amusedly then with a thrust the hunter impaled the human's heart killing him.

Eight down four left and all of them were trapped in the net. Looking at them they all knew what was about to happen and were frantically trying to escape like trapped rats. One of the four seemed to accept his fate and was praying quickly to himself hoping to find salvation in the afterlife. The others squirmed and begged to be let go. The Yautja hunter ignored their pleas and speared two humans in the chest killing them. The praying human still continued even though the other still panicked. In another second he died.

The last human stopped and looked at the hunter straight in the eyes, "I'm ready." Was all he said causing the hunter to stop and looked at the human confusedly. "I said I'm ready." He repeated no fear in his voice, "This is my punishment for my sins regardless if you're a demon, reaper or whatever. I accept my punishment and hope that god will forgive me in the afterlife." The human closed his eyes, "Don't hold back, don't pity me just do it."

The Predator paused a second longer clicking respectfully at the human before ending his life the same as his former comrades just as he wished it to. Afterwards the hunter collected the heads of the ones he wanted, or had decapitated then…skinned the rest and hung their skinned corpses around the warehouse. Lastly he cleaned up any traces of his blood and sealed his shut to avoid bleeding anymore.

With tonight's hunt finished he headed back to his ship and went inside it closing the hatch behind him and into the trophy room, which already had some trophies inside it. Three in particular, one on three of the walls had long elongated skull with sharp fangs and no eyes, the Serpents. The Yautja warrior cleaned the human heads into proper trophies replacing the drug addict's skull that was on his person with the praying humans out of respect.

Now that the fun was over it was time to get to work, he had to start building his underground home. It wasn't going to be very much fun or easy and would take a while but it had to be done. After a drink of water the hunter prepared himself for a long nights work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jegeren the Hunter

Welding the last alien metal panel to the wall the hunter looked around proudly wasn't the best base his race could make but with a friend of his help they made it satisfactory. His friend Dah'Nagara had stopped by briefly to go hunt in Britain and to help him build his base. The more fun loving Yautja left after his fill of hunting and returned to their planet Agaj'ya after bidding him a farewell. It had been over half a year of working on the underground alien lair but he had to admit it was fulfilling to see it finished.

It was dark but warm a mist hovered around the ground as a side effect of the atmosphere change. The air in the Yautja base was altered, by a machine that vented in the air from above ground, to be identical to the one on his race's home planet Yautja Prime. In here he didn't need his bio helmet to breath making him feel more relaxed and at home.

The alien turned back to his computer that was made of a dark grey nearly black metal with black screens. All of the many screens and control panels were light up with bright red markings indicating various things. Before heading over to the computer the hunter turns and heads to his room. Pressing a black claw on a small rectangular pad the door slides open and he walks into the room, the mist briefly parts before flowing into the room as the alien walks in. Just before the corner of the wall in front of his bed was an armor rack. Feeling his shoulders stiff from wearing his armor for so long the hunter walks across the metal floor his claws clicking distinctly on it. Unlatching his shoulder armor from his chest armor he places it on the rack followed by his chest, hip and leg armor. Lastly he took off his red lined bio helmet and placed above the rest of the armor.

The alien had a large forehead with a crest lining the edge, small predatory with emerald green pupils the area round it was a pale yellow. The brows above his eyes were large and pronounced with ended with spikes. Instead of lips the creature had mandibles two on top two on the bottom. The lower mandibles had a tusk coming out of the bottom. Behind the lower jaw mandibles were two fangs like protrusions which were odd for his kind but they helped him eat better. All four mandibles ended with long tusks used for tearing flesh and bringing it into the mouth to be torn up with the fanged jaws before being swallowed. The hunter didn't seem to have a nose but glands on the flaps of his mandibles picked up scents for him. His ears were hidden under his skin like lizard on Earth.

The creatures face was mostly covered in a brownish red patterning but the short muzzle of the creature, forehead, and sides of his mandible along with the skin flap was a sandy color. Black spots covered his darker skin and his chest, some of his forehead, and shoulders had small black spikes.

A relieved clicking noise emanated from the Yautja as his mandibles clicked together fast enough. Going over to his bed he picked a red and black loincloth with tribal prints of serpents on it, one on top and the other on the bottom, and put it on over his wrappings. The waist band was made of leather he'd made from deer hides. Placed on the center of the waist band was a human skull he'd obtained during a previous hunt. After putting two ringed armbands with bear teeth on then the Yautja returned to the computer. Pressing a finger on the touch activated control panel he opened up a message screen. Quickly he specified who he needed to speak with. A waiting signal appeared as the computer sent out the signal across the galaxy. Eventually the screen opened up and an older Yautja with a long thin scar near his left eye appeared.

This patterning was like the younger ones but was redder his underbelly, eyes and forehead was more of a dull tannish color. The dreads on the older Yautja's head were beginning to show signs of greying as well. "Ah good to see you've completed your base Yeyin-R'ka." The older Yautja said in a gruff slightly worn voice.

Yeyin-R'ka bowed his head in respect for the older Yautja, "Thank you, leader," the hunter raised his head, "it took a long time and I had to call Dah'Nagara in to help but it's finished." He informed sounding slightly embarrassed by how long it too.

His leader noticed this, "It doesn't matter how long it took long as no oomans noticed your construction." He noted looking at the young hunter waiting to hear whether or not that was true.

"No, ooman noticed I made sure of that. The self-destruct is also ready just in case I'm found out of fail in battle if I were to the base will self-destruct." Yeyin-R'ka reported formally to his leader.

"Good, good now how's your hunting going?" The leader Yautja asked curiously to his clan member.

The blooded hunter smiled proudly to his leader eyes burning with self-pride, "Very well leader Nrak'ytara I'm close to getting a hold of a gang leader soon. Killing several of his high ranking men has flushed him out in a few days I'll set out and hunt him." Yeyin-R'ka explained a wide grin on his face, "Just doing that I've collected plenty of trophies."

Nrak'ytara nodded satisfied with his hunter's progress, "Well done Yeyin, with you and the other young hunters working hard our clank, Halkrath-Thwei will soon regain its lost honor." He stated calmly. The Yautja Leader was sure with hard work his clan would rise up in status and shake off its previously dishonorable past. Maybe then his clan would be able to grow in size and attract wayward hunters to join their clan which would help it grow thus bringing more genes into the biological pool. Most of the leader's life even before becoming a leader, as a regular blooded hunter he'd dedicated his life towards bettering his clan.

Feeling that his leader was going to end the transmission soon Yeyin-R'ka suddenly says, "Leader, before this conversation is over I must know. How is my sister doing in her training rituals?" The hunter asked with slightly frantic worry.

"She's doing fine Yeyin, no need to worry about her in two decades she'll be able to take her blooding trial and become a full fledge hunter." Nrak'ytara reassured with a calming guttural click. Soon after the young elder chuckled amusedly, "Now that I think of it, you act a lot more like a father to her than a Mei-hswei (brother)." The leader pointed out truthfully as he laughed to himself. Though he was glad to see his hunter cared for his sister. Strong brother and sister bonds can be rare in their races lives.

Yeyin-R'ka not minding his leader's laughter at him acting like a father to his, since he noticed it too, let out a relieved sigh. It surprised him sometimes how well his leader knew his clan he wasn't sure if that was dedication or he was noticed things as he did he regular rounds around their clan. Maybe it was both. Either way Yeyin-R'ka was glad he paid attention to his clan. He regained his upright solider like posture when his leader began to speak again through the monitor.

"Anyhow," He huffed regaining the air of a proper leader, "As you know as long as you obey the code of our race you can remain on Earth as long as you please." He grunted approvingly when Yeyin-R'ka bowed his head, "Good, now continue your progress and bring honor to our clan." After those words the transmission ended and the screen cut back to its previous look.

Yeyin-R'ka placed a fist across his chest in salute just before his Leader finished the chat. Relaxing himself he turned to the rest of his lair absentmindedly he scratches his dread trying to think of something to do. The Yautja had plenty of time before he'd set out to hunt the Reyes leader. A couple of day in fact and he had decided to sit back and relax before he went on the biggest hunt he'd ever planned since he came to Earth.

Feeling hungry he walked over to a section in the wall that appeared to be a door and pulled it open. Inside it appeared to be a dark steeled freezer with meats of various kinds stacked inside. The cold air flowed out from the freezer hitting the Yautja male making him shiver slightly. Pulling out the desired meat Yeyin-R'ka slides the freezer door shut and carries over the slab of thick meat twice as big as any plate made by humans and way thicker than any serving.

Eager for his meal the Yautja sat down at a table pressing a square and a burner appeared after a part of the table slide away. After setting the heat temperature a blue flame ignited with a brief 'fwoosh' and Yeyin-R'ka tossed the meat slab onto the fire. Once one side was done he flipped it over and let that side cook. When his meal was done the hungry carnivore picked up the meat and began to consume it savoring each bite. His fanged mandibles tore off meat feeding it into his fanged mouth at tore it up more then was swallowed. Yeyin-R'ka let out a pleased smooth click when he finished his meal.

Looking around at the empty quite home he had made Yeyin-R'ka sighed, "I can't believe this but I miss having Dah'Nagara around." Grunting dully he rested his head on his propped up hand, "Least he kept me busy him and his fights with Nracha-dte."

Bored and having nothing else to do Yeyin-R'ka went back into his room and put back on his armoring and gathered up his weapons. He wasn't going to go hunting he just wanted to go out and enjoy nature for a while. Opening the secret entrance to his home the alien hunter stepped out of his home the entrance quietly closing behind him.

The Earth sun was still high in the sky the hunter knew he still had plenty of time left to waste. Walking off into the forest Yeyin-R'ka casually enjoyed the nice breeze at blew by every so often. What he really liked though was the heat the sun beat down onto the small blue planet. It warmed his thick skin, his kind loved the heat not because they needed it, Yautja could stand some harsh cold conditions, but simply because they preferred it.

Finding a nice spot to relax Yeyin-R'ka leapt up into a high branch in a single leap. Leaning his back against the tree trunk he folded his arms behind his head and looked out into the woods. Birds sang their songs and flew through the air passing by the hunter paying his presence little mind. Yeyin-R'ka observed the tiny creatures curiously as they flew around. He had not intervention of catching or killing them it wouldn't do them or him any good. The hunter wouldn't get a good trophy out of it either. Their songs were soothing music to his ears and calmed his impatient nerves, every chirp, every note, and every tune made him loosen up and relax. Letting out a happy sigh he looked up through the tree branches and up at the cloudy sky above.

This world was similar yet different to his home world Agaj'ya. Both were around the same size, similar sky color, and one moon each but yet the inhabitants were completely different. Life never ceased to amaze the galaxy traveling hunter who had seen many kinds of creatures on his previous hunts all over the Milky Way galaxy.

Yeyin-R'ka liked Earth though, maybe because it was the most similar to Agaj'ya or was it because of its inhabitants. Even though he hunted humans he bared no ill feeling towards them. There were the times when a human beat a Yautja but that was bound to happen. The young hunter found them interesting because they were so different from his race. Culturally, religion, government, physically, mentally they were different even though long ago they were hunters too now few still hunted nearly all the time. It interested him how they transition to what they were now.

Of course Yeyin-R'ka also liked them because humans provided for interesting hunts. Gangsters didn't always give him a challenge because plenty lacked training or skill but there were enough that were good with guns. When humans stood their ground they could very well put up one hell of a fight.

That's why he chose to live on this planet for the time being. When he was done hunting on Earth for now he'd leave then return home or hunt elsewhere then return when he felt like it. When he left he'd have to destroy his base just to be safe so because of that he'd remain on Earth for as long as he could stand it. For now he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. So if the amount of prey dropped too much then he'd move elsewhere on the planet and hunt there until the amount of prey rose back to normal in New York. Since the big city had a lot of crime he didn't have to worry about that for now.

With a grunt Yeyin-R'ka got back to his feet and looked at the city. Curious he decided to go observe the humans. After reaching the noisy busy smog covered city he climbed onto an old building that had gargoyles around the edge. It was a gothic older building and one of Yeyin-R'ka's favorite perches. The humans carried on with their lives not knowing that an alien being was looking down at them, watching them. Yeyin-R'ka looked down at them his scanner telling him various things about the humans he looked at. Their gender, if they were armed, if they were adults and the threat level they posed. Switching to x-ray he could see if they were sick or not. Since he wasn't hunting right now Yeyin-R'ka ignored the information.

Then he spotted a particular human he knew of, clicking inquisitively he zoomed in on the human. It was Mackenzie one of the cops that was trying to track him down. For some reason the human interested him…not because he wanted to hunt him but more because of his determination to capture him. Furthermore the human was one of the few that believed it was one person. Others thought it was more than one individual because of the inhuman strength the deeds required. Yeyin-R'ka leapt silently to another building and followed the cop to the Police Station without Mackenzie even suspecting he was being followed.

The Yautja warrior sat perched on a building ledge listening and observing the human law enforcer as he entered his work place and talked to another cop.

"Hey Boris how's the coffee today?" Mackenzie asked as he went over to the coffee maker.

Boris, who was sitting at the staff table, took a sip from his dark blue coffee mug, "Same old watered down dirt but crème ought to fix it up." He joked lightly as he looked at the newspaper. Seeing a particular article he sighed, "I still believe we STILL don't have any solid leads on who are killing these Reyes gangsters!" Boris put down the newspaper on the table so Mackenzie could see the article as he came over with his coffee. "The press is dogging us hard because of it too…" The cop groaned as he scratched his head, "There's hardly a day I can go out without being hounded by a reporter."

Mackenzie sipped his coffee and looked down at the article. It was about yesterday's massacre at another gang hideout. Eight more Reyes gang members had been brutally slaughtered. One of them was a high ranking Reyes enforcer/hit man. The enforcer was Domingo Caesar, his spinal column and skull had been ripped out while the others had been skinned. Their skinless bodies were hanged upside down from the ceiling. Once again the perpetrator had left no evidence behind. All they knew was whoever did it was inhumanly strong and most likely psychotic. So far the unknown killer had killed over fifty people. It was one massacre after another each blood bath just as gruesome as the last. There had been other killings but they were just small time thugs or criminals. A few were dangerous murders had also been killed in the same fashion.

The blond haired cop Mackenzie sat down and sighed tiredly, "If we don't find this guy this is going to be the biggest string of murders in human history…" He sighed sadly shaking his head in disbelief. Most of them were criminals yes but they were still people. As a cop he believed they should have been judged by the justice system though most of him didn't believe it was some vigilantly that was putting criminals to death for their deeds. No, it seemed to him whoever was doing this was doing it for fun, sick twisted fun.

Boris laughed heartily, "I still can't believe you think it was one guy!" He chuckled lightly to his dear friend. Boris's laughter died down and he took another drink from his coffee. "It's impossible for one guy to string up that many full grown men to the damn ceiling before the cops show up AND not leave anything behind for us to go on. If it is one guy that's one hell of a guy! Sorry buddy but I just don't believe one sick bastard is enough to do all this killing." The older cop apologized with a sad shake of the head.

"When we finally end this madness…we'll see if it was one person or not." Mackenzie sighed as he got a bagel out of his lunch bag and started to spread Philadelphia cheese on it. "What are we codenaming this psycho anyway?" He asked for no real reason other than curiosity and boredom.

His friend grunted bitterly, "Nothing really other than the killer." Boris said dully as he drank some more of his coffee.

Mackenzie leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling absentmindedly. As much as he was horrified by the person's crimes he had to admit he was curious what drove murders like him. What made them click? What caused them to do this? Was it an addiction? Did he do it just for the thrill of the kill? The more he thought about it the more Mackenzie began to think he was hunting down the members of the Reyes gang for what reason he wasn't all too sure. "Let's call him Jegeren." Mackenzie said aloud to his friend.

Boris looked at him slightly confused but manages to say, "Okay…"

"Means the Hunter in Norwegian," Mackenzie explained normally with a shrug, "That's what I'm going to call him anyway." He said plainly. Boris shrugged and sated he'd stick with just calling him 'Killer'.

The cloaked hunter clicked curiously and continued to observe the two cops. For a while they did nothing but eat and chat about baseball which bored the hunter. Then he noticed they were heading out to do patrol. Just to be safe Yeyin-R'ka jumped to the roof of the building which was only one floor up. Peering over the ledge he noticed Mackenzie was coming over to the alley he was overlooking that was between the Police Station and the building he was perched on. Seem that the cop was taking out the garbage from the staff kitchen.

The bilingual cop sighed as he neared the foul smelling dumpster, "Why do I always end up taking out the trash..." Mackenzie mutters to himself as he pulls the dumpster lid up and quickly tosses the garbage back in. Letting the lid fall back down Mackenzie whipped his hands off on his pants.

"Let's call him Jegeren."

Mackenzie froze when he heard his own voice echo through the air followed by a strange clicking noise. "What the…" Looking around wildly the cop attempted to find who said that, "Who's there!?" He demanded.

"Jegeren~."

The cop quickly drew his gun and backed up against the wall. Carefully he looked around for the mass murder. His attempt to locate the killer seemed to amuse the unseen criminal because soon after he backed up against the wall several deep chuckles were heard. Looking up Mackenzie spotted a warped area onto of the building roof. "What the hell…" The shape was larger bigger than any man he'd seen. Two eye shaped yellow flashes appeared before the tall humanoid shape left. Letting out a relieved sigh Mackenzie rested his back against the wall and put his gun away.

"Mackenzie, are you alright?"

Mackenzie jumped a little then looked and saw Boris standing at the entrance of the alley looking a little concerned. "Look like you've seen a ghost, you okay?" He asked again as he walked over to him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" Mackenzie said shakily as he looked at the ground wildly still not believing what he saw. With a shake of his head Mackenzie walked off his experience as he headed to the cop car, "Let's get going." He insisted as he got into the car. Boris looked at him worriedly as he went over and got into the driver's seat of the car.

Later in his base Yeyin-R'ka was sitting on his bed mauling over the name Mackenzie had unknowingly given him. "Jegeren…" He said to himself then repeated in his head several times. A satisfied click came from Yeyin-R'ka and he nodded, "I like it~. I think I'll make it my nickname." He said to himself with a smile on his face. Chuckling to himself Jegeren got up and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The King of the Kings Loses His Head

A lone hunter leaps from building to building in the hug busy New York city his cloaking making him virtually invisible to the human eye. Jegeren's strong legs made it easy for him to clear the gaps between buildings. Yautja are natural climbers because of their ancestors who were tree born creatures. Today the headhunter had a big target he'd set for himself, one for the past several months he's been trying to lure out in the open. The sound of a struggle alerted the hunter who immediately turn his head to the sound. Carefully taking quick but light steps he went over to the edge of the rooftop and looked over.

Down in a dark alley by the back door of a small pawn shop two rather well dressed thugs had slammed a smaller male against the wall. One taller man, who was the tallest human Jegeren had seen thus far, that was at the least six foot two had the smaller five foot five man up off the ground as he held him against the rough brick wall. The tall human's partner was speaking, apparently sternly judging by his expression, to the pinned male.

Curious Jegeren zoomed in with his bio helmet and noted something on the back of the well dressed thug's neck. They were identical tattoos of crowns with the word "Reyes"written beneath them in a sharp pointed font. A intrigued clicked escaped Jegeren's maw and he focused in his listening devises on what the speaking human was saying.

"You know damn well what I mean Franky! You killed two of our boss's men when they tried to collect from you you stingy little street rat! Now our boss King wants to have a nice little word with yah~So your creaky old junk shop will be closed for just today...if your lucky that is~." The sneering human laughed mockingly for a while before pushing his head forward, a sneering grin on his face as he finished his discussion with the panicking man. "Now you'll be coming with us to see our boss and you'll two will have a nice little chat about what you did~." With that the grinning man turned and left his partner carrying the frantic hostage under his shoulder. The tall human's other hand was used to cover the captured males mouth to keep him from calling out for help.

Jegeren grinned a Yautja grin behind his red lined bio helmet this human's misfortune just made his hunt easier for him. The cloaked hunter turned and followed the gangsters from the alley to a car they had waiting for them. He watched at the captive was gagged then tossed into the trunk of the car. While the humans were getting into their big black car Jegeren leapt down from the building he was on, landing silently, and climbed onto the cars roof.

When the car was turned on the head hunter gripped onto the front of the car's room his black claws digging into the metal coupled with his strong grip helped him stay on while the car began to move. Luckily for him they weren't going all too fast that and the road they were driving on was smooth. Eventually they came to a stop at a abandoned building that didn't look to old there were few cracks in the walls, paint didn't look chipped in fact it still looked like it was being used, which it was. Before the humans came out of the car Jegeren jumped off and onto a near by shed.

It didn't take long before the human called 'Franky' was taken away into the building. Jegeren silently watched him get dragged off, unfortunately Franky's fate wasn't in his hands. If he didn't want to get killed before his time then he shouldn't have gotten involved with the Reyes gang in the first place. Still cloaked the headhunter leaps off in search of a more stealthy entrance.

Inside the building a smug looking man with slicked black hair was waiting in a rather nice looking office, everything was probably more expensive than it needed to be. His feet were on the table as he leaned back in a well padded black leather office chair. Arms crossed behind his head the man's eyes were closed as he rested. He opened a ivy green eye as the door to his office was opened and a gagged and man was tossed in. The boss smirked and shifted to a normal sitting position as his two flunkys walked in and shut the door.

"Well know isn't this a surprise. I thought I'd never see your face again Franky, almost thought you skipped town," King started calmly in a nice welcoming tone but his expression soon turned sour, "After you killed two of my men..." He hissed spitefully, Franky's eyes widened and he mummered something most likely in his defense but it was muffled by the cloth used to gag him. King looked at him with a icy cold glare silencing his muffled begging, "Normally that wouldn't matter but this time it does...since one of them was my brother!" King slammed his fist down onto his expensive looking desk. Franky's face went pale he knew his fate was sealed, no it was sealed the moment he killed those two men maybe even before that but now his judge and jury was right before him in the form of a gang leader. King nodded his head to the shorter of the two thugs.

The still grinning thug pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Franky's head. A briefly shocked expression came across the taller thugs face when this action was done but it faded quickly as it had come. In the next second a loud bang that could have only come from a hand gun blasted through the air, as well as blood. Franky fell limp onto the floor a bullet hole in the side of his head leaving a small window into the inside of this skull. Blood, brain matter and bits of skull were speckled around the room on the other side of his head. Blood began to seep out from the underside of his head, when the thumps of boots where heard. The tall henchman looked up and saw his boss, King, had put his boots back up onto the desk.

"Now then," King started sounding calmer and happier, "Take out this piece of trash will you? Oh, and go burn down his little piece of crap shop while your at it but make sure to gutt it of anything worth value first." The gang boss said as he looked off to the side out of a small rectangular window, that let little light into the room because of its side and how dirty it was so the room had a dark overcast to it. King gestured to the smaller thug to dispose of the body.

Once the body was taken out of the room King lite a cigarette with a lighter and glance at the flunky remaining in the room. He chuckled lightly when he saw a unsettled look on his face. "Something on your mind Maxie?" King said somewhat tauntingly as he put away the metal lighter into his black slack's pocket before turning back to his crony.

Maxie looked a little wary about answering but figured that his cold hearten boss wouldn't let him go until he spoke. He took a moment longer to gather up his courage before finally speaking, "There's...been talk about the guys that have been...um mutilated recently. Their all from our group boss its obvious someone or something is out to get us..." Maxie explained his voice was uneven and far from vengeful. He was scared he was scare for his life.

Unlike his crony King scoffed at this, "Something?" He repeated bemusedly turning in his chair, "You sound like those old shits, speaking of 'demons' out to get us. Heh, let me tell you something Maxie," King turned his head back to his henchmen a smirk on his face, "there are no such thing as demons. There is no god or devil on man. Only men have the power to change things to take control of the world around us. We alone must make and change our fate." The gang leader spread his arm out at his sides, "I only made this happen. I got myself this wealth I built this kingdom from the nothingness I started out with. If it take blood and death to get myself to live like a king then so be it." King looked at his flunkys face which was wide in disbelief at his boss's arrogance. Leaning back in his chair King grinned surely, "If its anything at all the murders were done by some other gang members trying to get a rise out of me. They want me to run away so they can swoop in and take over my kingdom but that's not happening thats why I came here to show them i'm not scared."

The tall Reyes member Maxie narrowed his eyes at his boss, "That's not it and you know it boss..." King raised a questioning brow at Maxie, "There is SOMETHING out their tearing the heads clean off of our members! Some were SKINNED for crying out loud and your-your acting like its a mother fucking game!" Maxie calmed himsef and looked his cruel uncaring boss straight in the eyes, "Well, I'm done playing. You can take care of this demon yourself," The tall man turned to the door and opened it looking back one last time,"Because its after you." With that said Maxie left the room leaving his boss with a rather serious contemplating look.

As Maxie headed to leave the building he didn't look or acknowledge anyone as he walked throught the halls. They were all dead to him, they didn't exists so he didn't have to notice them because they weren't there to him. They were in the past that was behind him, he was walking forward into a newer safer future for himself. Maxie knew that they wouldn't listen to him no one believed in demons now a days and now one was coming to kill them all. With a regretful sigh he opened a door and trudged out into the alleyway, he'd have to walk home but it that meant living so be it. Passing by a open dumpster, that most likely had a dead body in it now, Maxie pulled out his handgun from his holster. Giving it a dull look over he tossed it into the dumpster carelessly. "Won't be needing that anymore..." He muttered flatly to himself.

[Smart Move.]

Maxie froze in place momentarily before quickly turning around. He looked around for whoever had said that and spotted a warped space on the neighboring roof to the Reyes gang headquarters. Maxie gulped fearfully his hair standing on ends, whatever it was gave off a dangerous feel too it. The former gang member stared at the somewhat human shape for several minutes before finally re-finding his courage and spoke it the form, "Whatever your going to do. Do it." The shapes head tilted out of curiosity and a clicking noise rang through the air shortly after. Maxie gestured to the building the Reyes gang members were in, the figure's head followed this movement. "Everyone in there deserves it so if your here to kill them then go for it." Maxie backed up bringing the being's attention back to him, "Now, if you don't mind...I have to walk home." When the figure didn't lung at him Maxie quickly walked off and away from it.

Jegeren clicked again out of curiosity, a human that was allowing him to killing his pack members? That was certainly something new to him. "This is going to be a interesting hunt~." He purred to himself. Having already checked all other sides of the building the door the previous human had exited was the best way in since the building only had a single floor to it. Jumping down from where he was perched Jegeren crept up to the door and turned the handle. The Yautja grunted in surprise when he found it was locked from the inside. It made sense thought the humans didn't want anyone sneaking in.

After examining the door handle for a second Jegeren unsheathed his wrist blades and dug them into the door and used them to tear off the door handle. Jegeren then tossed the handle into the dumpster behind him. With the handle gone the head hunter pushed up the door and sneaked into the Reyes gang hideout.

As he crept quietly like a cat through the bare halls of the building he heard murmuring up ahead of him. Humans were coming, Jegeren didn't need them knowing of his presence yet. If he could have his way he wouldn't have them know through the whole hunt. Quickly he sneaked up to the corner back against the wall. Just when the human turned the corner he grabbed his head and pulled it towards him as he stabbed with his wrist blades. The death was instant. Pulling the human's blood dripping head off of his wrist blades he turned to the other ooman (human) that the now dead one was speaking with.

Jegeren growled and unsheathed his other wrist blades and lunged at the ooman missing by only an inch as the human turn and fled down the hall. This wasn't good if he called for help then the others in the building would soon be upon him. Quickly the blooded hunter activated his plasma caster and fired a quickly blast. The plasma bolt landed square in its targets back. Injured but not dead the badly wounded ooman fell to the ground with a large circular burn mark on his back. The hunter walked up to his prey knowing it wasn't getting away but as he approached the wounded human seemed to have gotten a second wind and tried to crawl away letting out a pitiful whimpering noise as he tried to scramble for freedom. Jegeren grabbed him by the head and lifted him up turning him towards his cloaked face.

"You're certainly a durable one aren't you?" Jegeren clicked impressed as he looked the human's terrified face over, the Yautja purred. Yes this one was going to be a trophy. With a clean slice the hunter cut off the human's head before he could scream and continued down the hall putting the head in a trophy sack.

Continuing down the dark empty halls Jegeren kept his senses alert for any other oomans patrolling through the hideout. Silently like he wasn't even there the hunter crept through the halls and soon came to a big room. The room was filled with crates most likely holding drugs or other illegal items. No shortage of firearms were present in this room that was obvious. Pieces of furniture where placed here and there making the room look more live able sort of. The Yautja hunter peered around from behind the corner to spot a good hiding spot.

Spotting metal beams on up above that supported the high roof Jegeren sneaked out from the door way and hopped up onto a wide window ledge then unto the metal beams.

"Anyone hear something?" A human said as he heard a thump come out of no where when Jegeren had jumped onto the meta beam.

"Shut up and get back to work you grunt!" A man at the head of the room said annoyingly as he and some other guys were packing some illegal goods into boxes to be shipped out. The first ooman looked back to the area he'd heard the noise then shrugged it off and headed back to work.

Invisible to the ooman he was hunting Jegeren glanced around the room once more to see if he could spot anything else. There was a small metal stairs that lead up to a door in the back. Zooming in he looked through the window of the door and saw a smug looking human in the room. It was clear that he was the Reyes boss, Jegeren could tell because he wasn't working and by his high class attire.

Now all he had to do was lure the high ranking ooman out of his office. Jegeren looked down at the laboring grunts and figured a few of them dead would surely lure the human named King out. Popping his neck the hunter readied himself for a fight, only the strongest would make it out alive. Activating his plasma caster once again Jegeren aimed at the middle of the group packing the goods, after checking if they were armed, and fired a charged blast at them.

The plasma bolt zoomed across the room and exploded on impact with the middle person. Shrapnel from the blast was sprayed onto objects and humans around the blast radius. The oomans not killed by the blast were injured by the shrapnel and quickly jumped away to avoid any further damage quickly pulling out their guns. Others in the room quickly dashed for their weapons, thus making themselves fair game for Jegeren. Quickly the Yautja pulled out his smart disk plotted out a target rout and tossed the sharp bladed disk. The deadly projectile flew its course making short work of the humans that it was meant to kill; however two jumped out of the way one only getting a bad cut on his arm before the disk flew back to its owner.

Seeing some gun be turned to his location Jegeren jumped to another beam and avoided a dangerous steam of bullets coming his way. There was a momentary cease fire when the oomans realized they hadn't hit anything but the roof, leaving bullet holes or dents in it, while they were looking for their target Jegeren sneaked back onto the ledge then towards a human. The unknowing target had his gun pointed away from where it should have been making it easier for Jegeren to grab the human and yank him onto the ledge. While the Yautja slit the humans throat, making blood pour out of the wound one human spotted his ally being held by something and immediately opened fire.

Jegeren yelped in pain when a bullet entered his arm and he tossed the dying human away making the ooman who was firing on him stop to avoid hurting his comrade. Now bleeding his glowing light green blood have the humans a small indicator of where to fire and they took it. The Yautja however wasn't about to stop and they the humans kill him and kept darting across the room making it hard for them to aim. The camouflaged hunter leaps over a table and lunged at a human and slugged him right on the side of the face. Before the ooman near him could turn and fire Jegeren roared and stabbed his gun with one pair of wrist blades pulled him forward and stabbed him in the eyes with the other pair before wrenching his head off completely. Turning his head Jegeren aimed his plasma caster at two human and fired killing one and heavily wounding the other. While they were down Jegeren turned his head back to the ooman he had punched and saw he was recovering, trying to get to his feet. The hunter wasn't about to let them happen and stabbed him in right in the heart. The human gasped coughing up blood briefly before dying.

Suddenly a loud human battle cry caught Jegeren's ears and turned his head to see what was going on. His gaze was met by the back of a rifle knocking him back. Soon a second hit came then a third hard hit knocking the Yautja onto the ground. Dazed Jegeren growled irately then snapped out of his confusion when he heard the distinct sound of the safety being pulled. Instinctively he rolled out of the way of the rifles aim and got onto his feet. Jegeren turned on his bare heels and slashed the oomans face tearing off the cheek exposing the bare teeth before he grabbed his head and forced it down. Without hesitation Jegeren dug his other wrist blades into the humans backing causing him to yell out in massive pain with a hard yank the headhunter pulled out his spine along with his head. The decapitated and de-spined body fell with a hard thud onto the floor, blood creating a crimson pool around the large wounds.

Feeling the rush of the hunt Jegeren let out a loud roar of success he had avoided Cetanu's (Yautja God of Death) clutches once again. Facing death, staring it right in the eyes but avoiding its cold grip was one of the rushes of the hunt. At any moment Cetanu could come out of nowhere and claim his life as a trophy but this time he had escaped that alone was a success on his half.

After finishing off the last wounded human to stop his suffering any further he headed for the big boss's office. Opening door Jegeren saw a major change in scenery. The now blood splattered room behind him the walls were bare concrete while in the office the walls were painted a nice color and there was a carpet on the floor. The room had a more pleasant classier air to it. The man in the room; however, did not have a pleasant air to him at all. The human's eyes had a cold killer look to them and he seemed unfazed by the cloaked figure in front of him him.

A chuckle escaped the humans lipped mouth, "Well then, looks like Maxie was wright something IS after me. But" He paused and smirked, "Your not a demon or a evil spirit are you?" King inquired with a hint of slight amusement. When Jegeren turned off his cloaking revealing his slightly reptilian yet human like shaped form King was a little surprised by this reveal. "Well, this is unexpected..." He looked behind Jegeren slightly then a interested grin came over his face, "So how much does it take to get you to work for me? With your skill I'm willing to pay much more than I usually do for my henchmen. So name your price headhunter~." King dealed with a oil slick voice.

The out of wolder tilted his head inquisitively as if he was pondering a answer then a oddly human like chuckle escaped past the the yautjain metal helmet. [Heheheh, money means][nothing][to me.][Only your][skull][is of worth][to me.] Jegeren's vocal mimicry in a multitude of different voices with a dull tone with a slight metallic tone but there was a underlying tone of mocking to it.

King took the answer and bent down to grab something, "Alright then," The Pyode Amedha (human) pulled up a chainsaw from underneath the desk and dropped it onto the desk, "take me down if you can even try." King dared with a slight growl. In the next moment the ooman took up the deadly weapon pulling the cord to turn the weapons engine. A loud revving noise tore through the air as King got up and leaps over the desk lunging at the headhunter.

Out of instinct Jegeren blocked the dangerous weapons's rotating blade with his wrist blades. Spark flew from the friction for the rotating blade against the wrist blasts . The headhunter jumped back away then flipped over the stairs the lead to King's office.

"Someones is surprisingly light on their feet..." King muttered to himself before he rushed after his attacker leaping off the rail of the stairs then at Jegeren chainsaw revving to sever flesh.

Expecting the attack Jegeren evaded and quickly pulled out his combi-stick and stabbed King in the side. King let out loud yelp and angrily turned to Jegeren, "You bastard!" He swung his chains as he turned to the alien hunter.

When he missed again Jegeren stepped back and unhooked his helmet tubes, catching King's curiosity causing him to allow Jegeren to remove his helmet without attacking. Seeing his attacker's real face he swore he was going to puke,"Well...aren't you a down right ugly bitch." The gang leader snorted in disgust.

Used to the insults Jegeren let out a loud bellowing roar and swung his staff lows towards King's stomach. "Oh no you don't!" King yelled defiantly as he back up then side stepped away. With a battle cry the gang leader rush forward nailing Jegeren in the side. Luminescent light green blood splattered onto King's face as his saw tore through Jegeren's side.

A loud pain filled roar erupted from Jegeren's maw as a the blade sliced through his side but his pain so gave way to anger and he smacked King away with his combi-staff against his head. Stunned by the sudden blow Jegeren stabbed his combi-staff into King's shoulder that was connected the hand that wielded the blade. The gang leader screamed in pain and released the chainsaw and fell to the ground. Growling angrily Jegeren as he looked at the bleeding gash in his side the strode over to what would be his newest trophy.

King opened his mouth to beg for his life but the Yautja had no mercy for his prey and stabbed his wrist blades into his stomach separating his spine before Jegeren tore off his head with a triumphant roar. Purring pleased with his new trophy Jegeren turned it to him and click proudly as he stroked the bloody exposed spine. "Very nice~, you'll be a nice addition to my collection~." Jegeren purred with a slightly dark chuckle. Putting his new trophy away he flinched when his wounded let out a yelp of pain. Need to seal this quickly before I clean up my hunt, Jegeren though quickly. After putting away his wrist blades and combi-staff he pulled out a nearly circular case and pressed a tribal blood symbol with a dot in the center, the mark of his clan Halkrath-Thwei (Shadow Blood), and the case popped open revealing various Yautjain medical instruments.

Jegeren sat on a table and used a suction tool to suck out the remaining blood to see the full extent of the damage. The wound was still as bad as it looked, after this it was best that he didn't push himself to much, but the chance of causing him to die wasn't high. Trading the blood sucking tool for the a stapler he pinched the wound close then pinned in three medical pins which forced the wound close. The sharp pain from the pin made him yelp in pain but the wound was closed now, meaning it'd heal faster. Finally he pulled out a needle and jammed it into his sides making him grunt and flinch at the same time as the sharp point sent pain piercing into his nerves. Soon after thought the numbing drug soothed his pain making him sigh in relief.

Patched up and ready to go Jegeren looked around the room at the bodies and blood both his and Pyode Amedha. He chuckled lightly, "Time for the clean up now." Getting up with a rough grunt he set to work.

Later at the night Mackenzie along with Boris entered the building, a murder had been committed and they were sent to investigate the crime scene. With the door opened they headed in, walking through the halls they saws some blood splatter but the main room made that look like nothing. Blood was splattered everywhere but what was truly shocking was the skinned bodies, a few missing their heads and spines, hanging upside down in a circle from the banners. "Oh dear god..." Mackenzie gasped this was the worst murder he'd seen thus far, but he'd seen very similar murders before. "Jegeren..." He growled to himself since their last 'meeting' Mackenzie knew he was right about it being on person. Glaring at the crime scene he muttered to himself, "I'll get you you monster just wait you slip up eventually..."

Elsewhere in the woods near New York Jegeren was polishing the skull that news to belong to King. The Yautja hunter chuckled to himself, "About now Mackenzie must be seeing the result of his last hunt." Finished he glanced at his trophy using a black claw to stroke the skull's forehead,"Try as hard as you possibly can Mackenzie you won't catch me."

Day then weeks then months then years passed making the Yautja Yeyin-R'ka or Jegeren's stay on Earth abut a decade. Mackenzie hadn't come close to capturing the head hunter and still didn't know what he really was but he'd already come to suspect he wasn't human. Jegeren had continued to hunt on Earth made him find that human's were his favorite prey out of all the species he knew of. Every know and then he'd take his ship and move elsewhere on the continent to hunt but usually he stayed in the country called America. As of right now New York's criminal population was beginning to die down slightly and he was tiring of hunting gangs for right now.

"Time to try something new." The Yautja said to himself as he headed to his ship.


End file.
